


Le monstre du bunker

by Nokemono



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mention of Cannibalism, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tragedy, saison 5
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokemono/pseuds/Nokemono
Summary: Blodreina est le monstre.Et personne ne pense à Octavia.OS minuscule





	Le monstre du bunker

_Alors elle sera le monstre de leurs cauchemars, celui qu'on ne pardonnera jamais, dont l'histoire sera raconté aux plus jeunes, comme un avertissement._

* * *

Elle voulait simplement se battre pour la paix et trouver sa place, se battre pour réaliser le rêve de Lincoln, et il est mort. 

Il est mort et rien n'a plus jamais eu de sens. 

Il n'y a même plus eu de douleur après un temps, plus de souffrance. Juste trop peu de souvenir heureux, énormément de sang et le vide dévorant de son âme.

Gagner, tuer, l'a aidé quelques fois, mais rien comme la douleur de son corps. 

Alors elle a commencé à se battre en souhaitant amèrement être transpercé, découpé, brisé, un corps fracassé à l'image de son esprit. Mais malgré le vide, et malgré le trou dans son crâne, elle n'a jamais pu se résoudre à laisser une lame trancher sa peau, cette peau si douce, autrefois dépourvu de cicatrise, que Lincoln aimait tant.

Elle a haï Echo pour ces cicatrises hideuses, et elle s'est haï elle-même pour ne même pas avoir su préserver ça. 

Elle a songé a rejoindre Jasper après ça, a attendre la fin, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça à Bellamy, il ne l'aurait jamais permit.

* * *

_On s'agenouille devant la mort._

* * *

Tout ça n'a même plus vraiment d'importance. 

Elle est la seule à se souvenir de la douleur, de la chute et de la fraîcheur de l'eau qui a ralentit l’hémorragie. Elle est la seule qui ai regardé dans les yeux d'Echo avec sa lame transperçant son corps, la seule qui y a survécu.

La seule à se souvenir d'Illian.

Elle est la seule à se souvenir de la déflagration, de son dernier regard, de ses derniers mots pour elle, de son amour, de sa souffrance et de la sienne après l'avoir perdu. 

Ils ont tous oublié. 

Bellamy a oublié qu'Echo l'a presque tué, qu'elle a souillé la dernière chose qu'elle avait. 

Elle se demande si il a oublié avoir tué Lincoln. 

* * *

_Ses yeux se ferment, le soulagement envahissant tout son corps._

* * *

La suite n'est que combat, mort et vide. 

**Vide. Vide. Vide. Vide.**

Jusqu'à ce que la rumeur d'un Conclave ne viennent jusqu'à ses oreilles et qu'encore elle vienne à leur secoure. 

Parce qu'elle est la seule qui sache se battre et qui ai été des leurs. 

Elle a regardé un ami mourir pour eux, a tué Luna pour eux. 

Le bunker était fermé quand elle a voulu s'y réfugié avec ceux qui sont devenus les siens, mais Bellamy lui a ouvert. 

Et a disparu, l'a _abandonné_.

Qu'importe que Lincoln soit fière d'elle ou non, il ne reviendra jamais, alors pendant toutes ses années, à travers tout ses sacrifices, elle pensait à Bellamy. 

Bellamy qui serait fier d'elle en revenant, parce qu'il revenait toujours. 

Mais alors qu'en revenant il était son tout, sa raison de vivre, elle n'était rien. 

Alors même qu'il n'a jamais su ce qu'elle a dû faire pour les sauver, ce qu'elle a fait pour survivre et donner l'exemple, elle est devenue un monstre à ses yeux, un ennemi. 

Plus rien d'autre n'a eu d'importance que son regard déçu, son dégoût et sa haine. 

Là où il avait une famille et Clarke, elle n'avait plus rien, si ce n'est sa haine d'elle-même, des cicatrises toujours plus nombreuse et des torrents de sang sur les mains. 

Mais Blodreina avait un peuple a guider, des vies a sauver et une promesse a tenir.

* * *

_Je vous sortirez d'ici, c'est promis._

* * *

Quand ils ont été incapable de faire le bon choix, celui de sortir, de se battre et de vivre, elle a choisi pour eux. 

Elle a mangé ses frères et ses sœurs pour les sauver, les a forcé a manger les leurs pour avoir des gens a faire sortir de ce bunker. 

Elle les a regardé se battre pour déterminer qui serait le repas du lendemain. 

Elle a perdu les fragments de son âme et son humanité, elle est devenue le pire des monstres pour les sauver, et rien ne la fera rester dans ce lieu maudit où elle a tout perdu. 

Comme le feu en elle autrefois, celui qu'elle a allumé a tout détruit autour d'elle, et alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir compter sur son peuple pour la suivre au bout du monde gagner leur liberté, eux aussi l'ont fuit. 

Bellamy la veut morte, le peu qu'il reste de son peuple ne veut plus d'elle, Indra doit sauver sa fille.

Madi sera le nouveau Commandant, directement sous les ordres de Clarke. 

Il ne lui reste rien et plus personne n'a besoin d'elle, ni même de ses compétences en combat. 

* * *

_La première balle transperce son abdomen et les prochaines sont si nombreuses qu'elle n'arrive pas à les compter._

* * *

Elle espère que la famille de Bellamy va bien, et que Clarke créera un de ses plans miraculeux pour sauver tout le monde, parce que même si elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, eux ont eu le droit au pardon. 

**Author's Note:**

> J'écrirai quelque chose de potable sur Murphy, un jour.
> 
> ( Posté sur Fanfiction.net sous le pseudo "Sanako190515"   
> "Patrick pas triste", si jamais tu passe par-là : merci )


End file.
